Sora
by TerribleTerrors13
Summary: Because he always said that he loved the sky.


Hello! This is my first one shot and it called "Sora". It means "Sky" in Japanese. I tried to make an angst story and I hope it will turn into really angst story for you, the readers. (I'm not good at making sad scene, but, hey! I tried and I finished it!)

The truth is, I'm not good at makin one shot, _why_? Because the first time I thought about this story was it would be a kind of short story – probably around 3k words. But the fact, it turns into 12k+ words like _seriously?_ I let my imagination went to far when I wrote this story... (forgive my weird mind)

Hope you enjoy it...

* * *

 _ **Kū**_ _(_ _空_ _)_ _;_ _ **S**_ _ **ora**_ _(_ _空_ _);_ _ **Void**_ _;_ _ **Sky**_ _;_ _ **Heaven**_

 _The heavens or firmament, appearing as a great arch or vault,_ _represents those things beyond our everyday experience, particularly those things composed of pure energy._

 _Bodily,_ _kū_ _represents spirit, thought, and creative energy. It represents our ability to think and to communicate, as well as our creativity. It can also be associated with power, creativity, spontaneity, and inventiveness._

 _Kū_ _is of particular importance as the highest of the elements. A warrior properly attuned to the "Void" can sense their surroundings and act without thinking, and without using their physical senses._

.

.

The sky.

It was crying.

It was crying really, really hard like it was being left by the sun that made the sky more colourful, not only grey, black, and white. It shall be full of colours. The blue sky shall be there, up there, gave people a lot of smiles because it brought the happiness. The orange colour when the sun was ready to say goodbye to people, shall be there. It shall be there to give them the last goodbye for today before they met it tomorrow at the dawn. It shall be. It really shall be.

It seemed really sad.

Really?

Why?

It gave us no reason. It just seemed so sad like the sun would not come back tomorrow, the day after tomorrow, or probably forever. It was really impossible, you might say. The sun was there, it was always there, behind the clouds, hiding from the people. But really, it was always there, and always be there.

But, it was still crying.

How to stop it?

People were weird, actually. One day, they begged for the rain to fall down, to wet the ground. And when the rain finally poured onto the earth, people would always had a big smile on their faces. They would dance together when the first drop of the rain touched their noses. It was beautiful, really beautiful. To see them smiled and got satisfied.

People were weird, actually. When they already got bored by the rain, they would curse on every single minute and complained why the rain had to fall down now, today, tomorrow, or probably forever. They said they had had enough of the rain. They did not need it anymore. They said. So, the sky was being so kind to them. It stopped the rain, and gave them the sun. It was beautiful, really beautiful. To see them smiled and got satisfied.

Today's rain was tasted a bit salty, you might say. Not because the sea, they thought, because yes, they did not even know that sea – or they said a pool full of salty water – was really exist. They only know that today's rain was the mixed compound of a million people's tears.

* * *

The 84th expedition was started today when the sun was shining really bright right above people's head in Trost District. Their destination was always same since the past thirteen years since the fall of Shigashina District. After all these years, Survey Corps was still unable to take back the Wall Maria although they had lost uncountable soldiers. Some of them started thinking that they had no way to win against those monster outside the wall. They thought what they had been done since the last century was a total useless. They just gave permission to the titans to eat people constantly by every expedition they held.

But, the most surprisingly was that the majority of people never lost their faith in Survey Corps. Though they were thinking about kill all the titans was really impossible, they never lost it, they always believe in them, that one day, maybe in the next expedition, or in the next hundred expedition, they would win against those monsters. They would break the wall and started exploring how beautiful the world was out there.

Levi, the Captain of Survey Corps looked at the sky alone. He took an interest at the moving clouds at the blue sky. _It's really beautiful_ , he thought.

"Levi." Called the tall man with blonde hair who only had an arm. The Commander of the Survey Corps walked slowly to Levi. "Are the preparations done?"

"Always in a good term, Erwin." Levi who stood beside his horse was looked calm as always. The boring eyes on his face never showed any nervousness every time he was ready to step outside the wall to the dangerous land at the other side of it. He had no reason to be afraid, or had he now?

"It's been eight years since I lost my right arm. And that's really amazing I'm not die yet." Erwin laughed a little and hold his right shoulder.

Eight years. Yeah, it had been eight years since Erwin lost his hand, Bertold and Reiner betrayed the Survey Corps, Eren got his memories back, Central Military Police was fell down, Historia was crowned as the queen, Eren mastered hardening his titan body, and the most surprisingly was he could fix the damage of the Trost's gate. It could be opened and closed again, not just closed by the massive rock he used to covered it a long time ago to save Trost from the downfall. Many things just happened in the past eight years. Lot of things had happened in a short term of time.

"You talk like an old man."

"I'm an old man, you remember."

Levi just smiled a little, a very little smile on his face so no one would notice it.

"Last preparation. Meet up with your squad and gathered up in thirty minute." The last glance Erwin gave Levi was like the last order for him before the expedition started. When they went outside, no one would know what would happen out there. Who was going to die, who was going to stay alive, and who was going to desperately be crazy. No one would know.

"Captain! I've gathered everyone at the back." The brunette man with emerald eyes was calling out Levi's name. Levi turned his head and found Eren was sitting on his horse. He looked different now, absolutely. After all it had been eight years and everyone changed. Eren looked really happy, and always been happy. He was not a teenager with uncontrollable anger issues anymore. He was matured.

A few years ago, Commander Erwin had asked him to be one of the new squad leader to stand beside Hanji and him on the front line. But he rejected it with a smile on his face. _I'm not fit to be a squad leader I guess. I want to be in Special Ops Squad with Captain Levi standing in front of me. I think that what made me_ , he said that time.

"Eren."

"Yes, Captain?"

"Let's go. We only have thirty minutes." Levi rode his dark grey horse to the Wall Rose's gate that connected to Trost District with Eren followed him. There were so many children playing around the district, running and catching each other, and some of them calling them both with a very happy expression. Levi just smiled at the view, he could feel his heart clenched when he saw those happy kids. Eren, like usual being a happy-go-lucky man was waving his hand at the children, told them that someday he would bring them outside the wall so they could play with a better view without seeing any walls on their sights.

"Oh, yeah, Captain. Did you already get the papers that Armin wrote yesterday? He said he went to your office to give you the papers but you weren't there. So, he put it on your desk. You already got it right?"

"He went to my house last night and gave them to me."

"Ah, so he finally decided to find you." Eren said, still following Levi. "It's really unfortunate Armin can't join us today. I hope he could join us for the next expedition."

Levi took a glance at Eren who seemed a bit disappointed. A week ago when Levi's squad was on training with the new recruits, Armin broke his right legs when he used his 3DMG. He kind of messed up when he put the tool and it went wrong. Everyone got really panicked that time because they heard a really loud voice from the forest. They went there and saw the clumsy Armin tried to walk out from the forest.

"What an idiot. We need his brain." Levi grumbled with a 'tch' sound while Eren just laughed really hard.

"Ah, that's them, Captain." With his pointed finger, Eren pointed some people under the big tree who waved their hands to Eren and Levi, a few yards from them. Levi could see them clearly. There was Connie and Sasha who waved their hands like an idiot, Jean who had his hands on his hips, Historia stood beside Mikasa with a very excited expression and Mikasa who stood silently with a flat expression.

"You are so slow like always, Eren. You spend that long just to find Captain Levi? Really? Are you not using your brain again?" Jeans was the one who spoke, welcoming Eren when he went down from his horse.

"Shut up, horse face. The city is so crowded and there are so many people out there. Aren't you the one who's not thinking now?"

"I think it's just you who have a little brain and not able to think something good, huh?"

"Oh, are you sure you want to start it, Jean?" Eren and Jeans were on their positions to start attacking each other. After all these years, there was nothing changed between two of them. They were always fighting each other like usual. People said that was their routines on every single day and no one wanted to stop their stupidity.

But before their punches landed on each other face, a not-so-gentle hand gripped their heads tightly and turned it over to Levi's face; the one who gripped their heads.

"We're going to meet those idiot monster outside the wall and that damn eyebrow master just gives us a fucking thirty minutes to talk about shits and you brats just messing around like you want to pee with your pants on. Can't you shut you mouths up and listen to everything I'll say or you want me to cut both of your legs so you'll have to stay inside and have a fight all around the day?"

Eren and Jean gulped, drying their throat. "S – Sorry, Captain. W – We, we will listen."

"Good." Levi removed his hands from Eren and Jean's head. Left them completely fright on the ground. "Mikasa, Sasha, Historia, Connie."

"Yes, Sir!" The four of them walked to where Levi stood – beside Eren and Jean who sat on the ground with sweat on their forehead. All of them were sitting circularly under the big tree, let the wind gave them the serenity before they had to go to the hell called outside of the wall.

"There's nothing change in our formation at all but Erwin just told me to meet up with you and talk about shit I don't even know what I have to tell you anymore. So it's really useless to gather up here talking nothing." Levi's squad just sighed slowly, prevented the Captain to not hear them.

"Armin is not here. He can't join us today so I need you to use your small useless brains to think about something useful." They nodded their heads with a bit disappointed look on their faces when they heard about Armin who could not join them.

"I just want to say something, though I guess you already really bored to hear this. Be careful. Stay alive and come back to the wall in a piece. I don't want to bring your arms without your body and if you dare to die, I'll kill your ass over and over again."

The relationship between Levi and his squad was really improving in the past eight years. The bond between them was really strong, like a family, a big family. They were the one who could make Levi laughed like a crazy at one night a few years ago when Sasha told the squad something funny about her past. He laughed like a total mad man with tears leaked from his closed eyes. Everyone at the castle that night was speechless, they could not make any sounds. And the next day, they were kept their distance with Levi (because they thought there was something weird with their Captain).

A few months later from that, they were the one who could see how desperate Levi's face when he told them about his past. About his Mum, Kenny, Farlan, Isabel, and about how he lost all of them in a blink of eyes. He cried that night. Shaking uncontrolled like a kid lost his favourite toy. They did not say anything to calm their Captain. They just hugged him tightly that night. Until he sleep on their arms.

All of them was standing up from their previous position, smiled widely, and saluted. "Yes, Sir!"

Levi patted his pants and tidied up his cloak that was flown by the wind. "Mikasa." Called Levi and turned everyone's eyes on him, including Mikasa.

"Can you stay a bit?" Mikasa nodded and stop her walking. "And you, you can go back to the town and find Hanji at the gate. She has something to tell you."

The others already rode their horses to the gate while Eren still on his horse in front of Levi and Mikasa. "Okay, we'll head back now. See you later Mikasa, Levi!" Eren said and spurred his horse.

"It's Captain, idiot."

Eren turned his head and smiled to both of them. "You are a family too, Levi!"

He rode his horse so fast, chased the others who were so far away from him. Levi just rolled his eyes and made a 'tch' sound like his usual self.

"So, what do you want to talk about, Levi?" Mikasa who never spoke since the little meeting was now speaking to him. Followed him who threw himself to the trees and rest his back on it while he sat under it. Mikasa sat beside Levi and put her head on his shoulder.

"Nothing." He took Mikasa right hand and place it on his lap, playing with her ring finger where he could find a simple ring on her finger. "The weather is so good. I just want to be with you."

Mikasa chuckled and nuzzled her head to Levi's neck. "Being romantic is not match with you, you know."

"Isn't it beautiful?" The wind that blew was making those leaves above them touching each other, made a unique comfortable sound to calm their day. "The sky is so blue and those birds are flying around like they don't care about those titans out there. They fly, they are free, and they could touch the sky easily. I want to be like them. Being free and flying whenever I want. That would be really awesome."

A hand suddenly touched Levi's forehead and he could felt a hot breath on his left cheek. "Are you sick? What happens to you?" Asked Mikasa worriedly to her husband.

Levi giggled a bit, took Mikasa's hand that was on his forehead and hold it tighter. He placed his forehead on Mikasa's and closed his eyes. "No, Mikasa. I'm totally fine."

With a rather loud sighed, Levi took away his forehead and put his head on Mikasa's lap, looking deep into her eyes. Mikasa just stroke his raven hair, massaged his scalp and put her other hand on his chest, where she could felt his heart is beating loudly.

"It's still really weird for me to think that you are my wife. Why did you accept my proposal five years ago?" Mikasa stopped stroking Levi's hair for a moment, but then smiled and continued it.

"You are really weird when I'm around." She smiled to him. "You are a jerk, a bastard who hurt my brother in the public, a heartless prick, a hard-headed man who never wanted to lose, a clean-freak who will kick everyone ass when he looks a little dirt on a little place. That what I thought when first I saw you. But, you are more than that. Better than that. Though you seem like a heartless prick outside, you are really good inside. You care with everyone, though you don't to show it, but I know you are. Everything you do is based on something. You have your own reason to do something thought it has to sacrifice something important. You are really a hard-headed person, _heck_ I know about that. Two years being with you makes me convince to marry you and it has been five years since you put this tiny little ring on my finger. We fight a lot, in fact, we can't count it anymore. But for me, being able to stand by your side is the best thing I ever had. I can't ask anything else than that."

Those words Mikasa that were coming from Mikasa's little mouth was making him really happy, really, really happy. Like what she said, he could not ask anything else. He just wanted to be by her side until the last time he could see the blue sky above. He wanted to spend his time with her until the clock was not ticking again. He wanted to hug her forever until his arms was not able to be lift up again. He wanted to kiss her until her lips was became a dust of the past. He wanted to tell her he loved her so fucking much until he broke his vocal record. He wanted her. Only her.

Levi just closed his eyes and laughed a bit hard.

"Ah, you make me remember that time when I proposed you." He lifted his body and sit in front of Mikasa, still laughing.

"That's the weirdest thing that ever happened to me." Mikasa's laugh joined his. "We were really crazy at that time."

Levi took a little box from under his cloak, opened it and showed a pair of blue pendant to Mikasa. "This for you."

She took it with a surprised look on her face. "They are really beautiful." The pendants were really beautiful. They were really simple with a silver crown and blue stone hung on it. It shone brightly when the sun hit them.

"I'll take one of them and you take the other." He took one of them and put it on his left ear. Mikasa followed his action and put it on her right ear. They hung beautifully on their ears and Mikasa smiled of it.

"It will remind us that we need each other to balance everything around us. One pendant will feel really lonely when the other one is not around. Though the other one is out there, somewhere, it will remind each other that they will be always together even the long distance is separating them. Remember it Mikasa." Levi stopped and put his hand on Mikasa's chest and the other one hold her hand. "I will always here. Even if you can't see me. Maybe when I'm on a mission and you are at home, I will always be here. You can't see me but you can feel me, and vice versa."

"It's really weird to see you being so cheesy."

Levi groaned and tapped Mikasa's forehead with his pointed finger, left a red circle mark on it. "It hurts you know when you always say something like that. Seems like you never believe all of those romantic words I ever told you. Do you –"

Mikasa put her finger on Levi's mouth. "First, I always believe those romantic words you ever told me since the first time we got together. Second, I don't ask you to elaborate everything. And the third, I have to shut your mouth up or you will talk like a mad man until the sun sinks."

"I really want to be mad at you but dammit I can't. You're a very lucky brat."

"Why you're so sure that you can't be mad at me?"

Levi had both of his eyes to the big wall that protect the city, ignoring Mikasa's question for a moment without even looked at her. "Because I'm your husband."

Mikasa stunned by what Levi just said. She never thought that the man who had her half-life was talking something deep like that. That was funny for her to see her husband said something like that. Of course that was really sweet and brought the love back to her body and she could not resist the warm feeling on her cheek. It really brought back the old memories.

"Mikasa."

With a slow movement, Levi turned his head to Mikasa, looked deeply into her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"You are really sick, aren't you? You never ask me before." She moved closer to Levi so they could feel their breaths on each other face.

"Just try to be polite, you know."

"Oh, wow, how unusual." Mikasa put both of her hands on Levi's cheek, caressed his cheek for a while and pulled his head closer to her. "We're married. You can always do it without being polite."

"I love you."

"There's no way I'll say I don't love you, shorty." Mikasa giggled a bit, followed by Levi who made their distance closer. "And I love you too."

And their lips touched. They had been together for such a really long time. Three years more and they would be a decade couple. They never got tired of each other though there were so many arguments between them. But they always knew who was wrong and who had to say sorry. At first, they might sounded really afraid of their relationship. The situation was being the main barrier for them. After a long time, they started to choose their decision. They would not regret it because they had each other by their sides and they would never get broken by anything in front of them.

Levi deepen the kiss, put his hands on her hips while Mikasa had arms on Levi's shoulder and her hands on the backside of his head. Soft moans came from Mikasa mouth when Levi put his tongue on her mouth, their tongue battling for dominance. He sneaked his hand behind her shirt to feel her hot skin being touched by him. He wanted to feel it before they had to go out there without knowing that they would be fine and could come home.

But suddenly a loud ringing from the big bell stopped them from their activities.

Levi groaned and pulled his hand away. "Fucking Erwin."

"I think we have to go now. Or Commander will start to lecture you." Mikasa stood up and fixed her shirt that was being messed up by Levi.

"I'll kick his ass when we're back from the expedition." He cursed under his breath with a gritted teeth. They walked together to their horse and rode back to the city. The children Levi saw when he went out from the city with Eren were running together to the street where the Survey Corps marched straight to the gate. Levi just smiled to see how excited the kids were.

"Mikasa! Captain! You're back!" Shouted Eren from the line with the others. Sasha was looked nervous as usual, Connie tried to calm her down, and while Jean and Historia prepared their 3DMG.

"How's the condition?" Levi was back to his position, in front of his squad. The formation was still same like they used to use. Mikasa was on Eren's right side, Jean on his left side, Historia, Sasha, and Connie were on the back.

"There's nothing change so far so we don't have to prepare anything." Stated Eren.

The gate was opened with a loud sound that could heard from a few kilometres. Levi, for a few times, lifted his head at the sky and saw how blue it was. How beautiful. He smiled and took a deep breath when he could hear Erwin's voice and the front row started to move through the gate.

"Brats, remember. Don't get killed."

"Yes, Sir!"

And they stormed out to the gate to the hell called outside of the wall.

* * *

The sky.

It was really dark.

The storm came without any signals and made a complete mess for the expedition. The smoke, it dissolved when it just shot out and the signal would not work out. Levi could not approximate anything that could happen to his squad right now. He carried a rather bigger responsibility on his shoulder of his squad's live in this kind of situation.

"Captain! We can't see any signal!" Connie who hold his hands tighter on his saddle looked tried to calm himself. All of the squad was seemed really nervous and afraid. They had never seen the rain fell like this before.

"Just secure the flares! If they get wet they'll be useless." Levi tried really hard to calm his squad and convinced them that everything would be alright. This rain reminded him about his very first expedition when Farlan and Isabel were on his side on this kind of situation. It brought back a nightmare to him to remember what was happened when he encountered rain like this. But now, he believed that he would not let that tragedy to happen again.

"Should we wait for a messenger?" Mikasa shouted from his back, holding her cloak that it could not get away by the strong wind.

"That's possible! No one wants to get separated by the group to send a message." The statement Jean just said was totally right. No one wanted to be alone in this kind of situation and chose to stay together in case there was something wrong was going to happen.

"What should we do, Captain?"

Levi took a deep breath and closed his, tried to focus on the expedition and calmed himself. He could not, he would not sink into the past when he started lost everything. He had to control it now and chose a better decision that he would not regret this time. He had his family on his side. Those subordinates who he called family were always there, stood beside him. He did not want to see them die in a poll of their blood before his eyes. They had save him from his dark age when he just saw darkness everywhere he tried to open his eyes. They had had their hands for him to reach out every time he bended on his knees, weakling. They had always save him.

He looked at the distance, narrowed his eyes to see clearly through the storm. A group of silhouette that made a tree-look-alike was seen not so far from where they stood. They needed to find the forest. They need to move from their horses to the 3DMG to decrease the possibility of meeting any titans when the 3DMG was useless at the open field.

The way Levi gripped the strap on his horse was like there would be no tomorrow, really tight. His hand became really white and he could feel his nails scratched his palm. Levi's mind almost got blur because there were too many useless though on his mind. It got clouded every time he breathed. His mind started to take control of his consciousness.

"Captain! Captain! Are you awake?"

A silhouette in front of his eyes started to get clearer when a voice called him. Levi opened his eyes and saw a pair of emerald eyes hovered his face. The cry of the sky still heard outside when he noticed that he was laying on the cave floor.

He blinked a few times when he met the darkness of the unfamiliar place he never knew. The sting sensation on his side made him flinched when he lifted his body to sitting position. "What happened?"

Eren who was kneeling beside him, helped Levi to sit up and leaned his back on the cave wall. The confused looked Levi gave to Eren made him bit his lower lips and gritted his teeth a bit hard. "We got separated from the others. The storm was extremely hard and we didn't know the position of the other squads. We didn't even get any information from Commander Erwin."

A drip of blood touched the ground was made an eerie sound to Levi when he could see how red his shirt now. It was really hurt. "You were got slapped by a titan when it just came to us suddenly. We were very surprised because we couldn't predict the situation. You were threw so far and we tried to find you. But, uh, we got separated because we were really panic. Fortunately Mikasa already killed the titan before it could go away."

"Mikasa!" Levi tried to stand up but felt down when he lost the balance. He was very panic and worried. "Where's Mikasa? Is she alright?"

"She will be alright, Levi. Everyone will be alright."

The look on Eren's face was really serious and told Levi that he shall believe the younger man. He knew that everyone in his squad was really strong. He knew that they would survive no matter what happened. He knew that they could come back to the wall in a piece. And he always believed that all of them would be alive when they all met again.

Mikasa. Levi could not breathe properly before he could meet her, before he knew that she was alright. He could feel his body shaking from the worries and the image of losing her. He clutched his head, scratched his scalp to erase the image of Mikasa's body laid on the floor with pool of red fluid coloured her porcelain skin.

He had a dream about it once. A dream when he was alone in a forest where he could not see anyone around him. He walked through the forest, hoping there would be an exit to pass the big sinister group of tress. There was no sounds, a complete silent. He tried to call anyone but there was no respond, no echo.

Mikasa's voice was the one that he remembered the most when he lost in the forest. He ran to the source where the voice came to find his lover's voice. He was very enthusiastic to meet her, to hug her, to ask her what the hell is going on. But, the fact, what he saw was the most terrified thing for him. Levi saw the one who hold his half-life was laying on the ground, unmoving, breathless, pale, and red. Red. All he could see was red. It was all over his sight, his touch, and his mind.

 _No_.

 _No._

 _Mikasa will be alright._

 _She will be alright_.

"Levi, stop it!" Eren's scream woke him from his though. He grabbed Levi's collar and face to face with his superior. "She will be alright. Mikasa will always be alright. You have to believe it. You have to believe her!"

Levi's hands went limp and felt to his side.

"She's so strong, you know it, right, Levi? She's the strongest girl I ever know. She's the one who people call a woman worth a hundred soldiers since a long time ago. And, and, she's with the others, right? They will be alright, Captain! Our squad is the best squad!" Eren tried real hard to lighten up the atmosphere. He made a cheerful expression to brighten up Levi's mood though he knew that it would be kind of useless. Deep in his heart, Eren was worried too. He was really worried about his friends' situation out there. He really wanted to see them again.

"You're right." Levi's voice was hoarse. He felt that his vocal record was going to explode. "They – They will be alright."

"That's the Captain Levi I know!" Eren yelled loudly, really cheerful. He had his usual beautiful smile from hearing what his Captain said. "Let me bandage your wound, Captain. It starts bleeding again."

Levi look at his side where his shirt coated with blood. It was really hurt. It sting badly like there were a hundred needles plugged into his side. _God, it hurts so fucking much,_ he said in his mind. The wound on his right side gave a direct effect to his right leg. He could not move his right leg properly because Levi started to lose his control over his right leg. It started to feel numb.

"I'll try to stop the bleeding this time. We don't have any medical equipment right now so we have to meet the others because it won't stay longer and you have lost too much blood." Eren ripped his green cloak and wrapped it around Levi's torso.

Levi's flinched when he felt the pain.

"Sorry, Levi, if it hurts." Eren wrapped the fabric tightly, hoping he would stop the bleeding that made Levi a bit paler. "It's done."

Levi grabbed the cave's wall and tried to lift his body so he would be standing. "Let's go, Eren. We have to move."

"What the – A – Are you crazy? We can't move now!" Eren was shocked when he heard what just Levi said. He knew his Captain was really hard-headed but not in this kind of situation.

"The rain is eased. We have to move." Levi took his maneuver gear, put it with a slow movement because he could not move well like usual. The wound on his side was really annoying. It was hurt so badly every time he moved a muscle on his body.

"That's bullshit! You are badly injured! At least we have to wait until the rain stops so we will shoot the flare to give a signal. They will find us and treat you!"

Without any glares, Levi ignored all those yells that came from Eren's mouth. He walked to the mouth of the cave when he could see the dark sky still crying so hard. The water that felt from above was so cold. It felt like it heart was cold like an ice and cried the melted ice.

"Levi! _Dammit_ , can't you hear me? Can't you listen to me for the first time in your life? Can't you –"

Levi turned his head slowly so he was facing Eren. He did not show any emotion at all. "Then what? Do you know when will this fucking rain stop? How if the rain stops tomorrow? And we just wait here when the others were outside on the forest or even an open field fighting those titans? And we just relax here waiting someone who will fetch us when most of them are already turning into a corps?"

"But – But, Levi! You're –"

"We have to move."

"Lev –"

" _ **Eren**_ **.** "

Eren gulped his lump in his throat when he notice the changing of Levi's tone and automatically brought his right hand on his chest and his left hand on his back, made a salute position that was really familiar to him. "Yes, Sir!"

"Ride your horse. We will move to 3DMG when the titan comes." Commanded Levi to Eren who slowly nodded his head uncertainly. To be honest, Eren was really unsure about Levi's choice. He knew his Captain condition very well. Spent a long time with him made Eren knew everything when something happened to Levi. Eren could see it. He could see the way Levi gripped his shirt to prevent himself to scream because the pain. Eren could see it how hard he walked when he almost could not feel his right leg.

"I don't accept any silent approvals, Eren."

"Yes, Sir!"

"Good. Let's move."

The sound of the hooves and water hit the muddy ground was the only sound that could be heard by Levi that noon. His mind was too blank to think anything except listening to a simple sound around him. He really could not think clearly, first because he was really worried about his squad, and second because he thought he could hold his pain any longer. The pain was throbbing in tune with the beating of his heart. When his heart was beating, he could feel the pain on his side was throbbing really hard.

Levi lifted his head when he heard another sound came from a point on his left side.

"Levi." Yelled Eren when he thought he heard the same sound of what Levi just heard.

"Eren, move to your 3DMG and be careful. I think there are some one them playing here." Levi unseated his sword, got ready on his horse, and launched his maneuver gear, let the horses ran to the safer place. When he was dangled into the air, he almost lost his consciousness. The pain was unbearable. He was really afraid that he would lost his consciousness at any time.

"Levi, there's one in front of us!" Eren's yell once again woke him up from his clouded mind. He saw there was a fifteen metre titan looking at them when they were swinging with their 3DMGs.

"Eren, you attack it while I distract it." Levi's statement shocked Eren really hard. He never knew that Levi would be the one who did not attack the titan. He was not that type of person who would assisted someone to kill titans. And that time, Eren knew that Levi was on his limit.

They took different way to attract the titan. Levi launched his 3DMG first to take the titan's attention to give Eren a chance to get closer to it and cut its neck. He swung from a tree to another tree to make the titan confused by his movement. Its hand tried to reach Levi, but fortunately, he was faster than it. Levi almost got captured when the titan gave the second blow to catch him. His sight got blur for a few second and the throb in his head could not stop, made him almost lost control and hit the big tree. Fortunately, Levi was easy to recover. He got his control over his body again and launched to make another sharp turn.

Suddenly, the titan ignored Levi and ran to the opposite direction from where it ran a few moment ago. Levi, who had a duty to distract it, followed it closer to take his attention back while Eren got ready not so far from them, hands gripped the sword and eyes narrowed to pay attention to the titan's movement. Levi flied on its side, ready to make a cut on its body part so it could lost his attention and drew it back to Levi. The water that felt on his face made him harder to get a good timing to cut the titan. He had to wait a bit longer to find a good chance before the titan ran further into the forest. But before he could make any movements, he took a glance at Eren to give him the signal but the one he saw was the shock and terrified expression on Eren's face.

"Levi, behind you!"

And the last thing Levi could remember was when a very bright light was striking in front of his eyes after he felt his body flying so far away and he felt a pain spread on his back. After that, all he could see was a total blackness.

Not so far from the place the bright light was striking like a lightning, a group of people were riding their horses on the open field but got stopped when they saw the light. That kind of light was really familiar to them. All of them turned their head to the light source.

"Mikasa, that's..."

 _Eren_.

"Follow me! We have to go there!" Mikasa pulled her horse strap, making her horse turned into the opposite direction.

"What the hell that idiot is doing? Is he thinking straight that he has to use his titan power?" The frustration could be seen on Jean's face. They might say that the one who was not thinking straight was Jean. He could not control his emotion at this time probably because the situation was a total train wreck. First, they got separated with their Captain and Eren and that would be very lucky if Levi and Eren were together. Second, they did not know about their conditions, they did not what they had to do and where they had to head to. Third, they did not even had a clue about what the hell is going on. Jeans was not that type of person who would show his care by saying or doing something honest. He would keep it by himself but rather to talk something sarcasm.

"He's not that type of person anymore. There must be something happens." Historia added with seriousness on her face.

"I'll try to shoot the flare. There must be something wrong happens." The red flare was shot to the sky through the heavy rain. Connie knew it was kind of useless, but he shot it to give a weak signal to the other squads at least.

Sasha lifted her head higher, tried to focus on something. "I hear a voice of hooves. One, no, two horses. It's sound of two horses running to us!" She pointed to their front where they could see the forest not so far from them. They rode their horses faster and closer to the forest until they saw two horses came from it.

"That's..." Jean stopped for a moment when he saw a dark grey and brown horses. "That's Captain and Eren's!"

"No.." Mikasa rode her horse faster. The fear in her heart started to build up when he saw the horses. She felt the lump in her throat came back like that time when she was separated with her most valuable family. "What happened? Where are Levi and Eren?"

"Blood. There's a blood stain on Captain's saddle." Connie's horse walked beside Mikasa's. Took a look at the horse of their Captain. "It's not titan's. It doesn't evaporate."

"And there's nothing wrong with Eren's."

"They must be together."

Mikasa's body started to tremble. The worries on her mind went to the highest place it could reach. _No. No. They are fine. They will be alright. Levi will be fine_.

"Mikasa." A hand touched her shoulder and squeezed it harder. "They will be alright. We have to find them now or something bad will happen." Jean's look gave a Mikasa a courage to believe that they were find. They would always be fine.

She nodded her head to the rest of the squad. "Let's go."

All of them rode their horses with the maximum speed they could. The anxiety on their mind and heart made the atmosphere that noon became really dark. No one dared to say any words. They were too focused to ride their horses faster, had no time to think anything except finding their Captain and Eren. They always believe that the two of them had the closest relationship and probably the best tag team in the squad (exclude Mikasa and Levi together). Eren was the one who knew Levi longer than the other. He was the one who joined Levi's Squad after the trial. He was the one who _shall_ know about Levi better than the other boys in the squad.

Not so long after they entered the forest. They saw a bunch of titan corps laying on the ground with their body smashed like a potato. Most of them were ragged like a dog went mad when it met its prey. The titans still produces the hot steam from their bodies.

"The steam. It's still new. They must be really close!"

Without any words, Mikasa gripped her strap harder and rode her horse faster than before. She did not care when she passed through the steam that could burn her skin. She just wanted to see them. She just wanted to make sure that both of her family were safe.

"Eren!" She stopped her horse when she saw Eren kneeling on the floor – back on her – followed by the others. There were no scratch on Eren's body, just the steam came from his body as the sign that he was the one who transformed into titan a moment ago.

But, her mind went blank when she heard Eren's sob got louder and a body was laying in front of him. She the body so much. She knew that hand so much. She knew the skin that supposed to be much better than that, it was not supposed to be that pale. She knew the ring on the body's ring finger so much.

"LEVI!"

She ran really fast, and become faster. Kicking the muddy ground, did not care about the dirt. She tried to hold the tears and build up her courage that he was alright. That he just passed out because he was too tired. She believed that. And she would always believe that.

"No, no, no, no, Levi, dammit open your eyes, please. Levi, please." She hold his left hand, the hand that usually hold her hand when they were together. The last hand that touched her ring this morning.

"Mikasa.." Eren's voice was hoarse. He closed his eyes while tears streamed down his face. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Mikasa."

"No.. Tell me you're joking, Eren. Tell me you just use your jokes to lighten up the atmosphere, Eren."

The brunette boy just shake his head slowly, making a rejection. "Mikasa –"

"Tell me you lie to me, Eren! That's not even funny!"

Sasha slapped her to stop her and bring her back to herself. Mikasa looked at the other. They all had the same expression as her. Desperate, angry, worried, sad. "Captain is still breathing. You have to calm yourself down."

She look at him, at his pale face. It was really calm. He looked like he was sleeping in this kind of situation.

"Let me threat him." Historia came to the group, brought a box of medical equipment.

"Wh – What the hell is happening, Eren?" Jean opened his mouth tried to be strong, though the other could see how worried he was.

Eren took a deep breathe and calmed himself. "After I got separated, I found Captain was laying on the ground with a big wound on his side. I took him to find a shelter to threat his wound. Not so long, I found a cave and brought Captain's unconscious body inside. I tried so hard to stop the bleeding. But it won't stop. It won't _fucking_ stop! I didn't know what to do that time. I lost my mind for a moment and I thought that would be our last time to see the world. I was desperate. I – I totally lost my mind."

"But, suddenly Captain woke up. I tried really hard to stop him from moving to find all of you. He wanted to make sure that all of you was alright. I really wanted to stop him. Because I can see it. I can see the way he kept himself from losing his consciousness. I can see it clearly how unbearable the pain was every time I saw him gritted his teeth together. I can see it. I wanted to stop him. I really wanted to stop him. But I can't. I can't stop him. I can't."

Mikasa hold Levi's hand tighter, placed it on her face to keep it warm. She closed her eyes tightly and bit her lower lips.

"We moved with our horse for a few minutes until we heard titans's voice. He told me to move to our 3DMG and we launched to avoid a lonely titan in front of us. That time, he asked me to kill the titan while he was going to distract it. My mind went blank at the moment. It was really weird. Captain isn't someone who will be the one who distract a titan. He's always be the one who kill them with a single movement. That time, I knew that he was reached his limit. I kept the distance closer to Captain, got ready if something wrong happened. I got confused when the titan suddenly changed its direction into the opposite of it. Captain followed it and ready to give a cut to take its attention back before I attacked it. Unfortunately, an aberrant was behind him and slapped him to a big tree. I didn't know what I was thinking that time. My mind went blank and the last thing I remember was the pain on my hand before I turned into titan."

Everyone was silent for a moment. They tried not to think about the worst possibility that would happen to their Captain. They did not want to think about any of it. They just wanted to come back to the wall safely and had an afternoon tea together again like what they usually did every day.

Levi's cough broke the silent that happened for the many times between all of them.

"Levi!"

"Captain!"

"You.." Levi tried to open his mouth. He felt really weak. He could not feel most of his body parts. They felt numb. He thought that moving his body was going to be really hard. Moving his lips to say some words was very hard. Even breathing was really hard. The pain was unbearable. He could not feel the pain anymore because it was already control him. "You speak like you think that I'm dying."

"Historia." He called the blonde girl who sat beside him, threated his wound, weakly. "You don't have to pretend that you can threat my wound again."

Those sentence that came from Levi's mouth made the other looked at the little girl. She had her head down, tears streamed down her face like a waterfall, and hands gripped her own pants.

"Wh – What do you mean?"

"I can't." Historia opened her mouth, prevented her sobbing to chocked herself. "We can't.."

Jean stood from his sit and gripped Historia's collar. "What do you mean by that? You are really good at using medical equipment and you are really good at take care of wounded people! Why can't you use your brain?"

"I did and I can't help him! We can't help him! No one can help him! His wounds are too deep and he already lost too much blood! There are too many broken bones and he's going to die!"

For the billionth times, everything went silent in an instant. Jean lifted his hand higher with rage on his face, and ready to land his slap on Historia's face.

"Stop it, Jean." Levi's weak voice stopped Jean and took the other attention back to him. "She's... right. I'm not going to make it."

"No! You'll come back to the wall together with us! You _have_ to come back to the wall with us!"

Levi just smiled to see his squad. "You don't need my assistance anymore. All of you are grown up. You don't have to –"

"Don't talk non-sense things to us, Goddammit, Levi! What the hell is wrong with you? Where's the Captain Levi I know and always I adore? Give us back the Captain Levi who always complains about anything we do, though we know that's not wrong! Give us back the Captain Levi who always kicks our asses and says those shitty jokes about anything we never understand! Give us back Captain Levi, please..."

Eren's cry made Levi's heart clenched. It was really hurt for him to see them crying like they were going to lose their very important person. But he was not, right? He was nothing to them, right?

"I'm sorry." There something warm came from Levi's eyes, though it could not be seen because it was mixed with the rain. "I can't give him back."

"You're so stupid." Mikasa started to open her mouth, took Levi's attention to her. "You are the stupidest idiot asshole who always talks the shittiest bullshit I ever know."

Levi just smiled at her.

She hold Levi's hand with both of her hands, brought it to her face. Levi could felt the warm liquid touched his hand. "You have to come home. You have to. You must. Everyone wants you to come home, to talk shits and babbling about those unimportant things you always complain. _He_ wants you to come home. He still waits for you to come home and wave your hand to him who always sits on the window. You have to kiss his forehead before he goes to sleep. He needs you. I need you. Everyone needs you."

Memories of the little boy sat on the window made him closed his eyes, stopping the tears that felt from his eyes. "Tell him.. Tell him that I love him."

"No!" Mikasa lifted her head, showed her red eyes and nose. "You have to tell it by yourself! You have to be the one who says it to him! Dammit, Levi, you have to come home!"

"Mikasa. Do you remember the promised we made?"

"Huh?"

"The ones we made when I proposed you."

" _Levi, marry me."_

 _The wind that had blown that dusk made Levi stopped his activities. The two of them were walking to a place Levi had asked Mikasa to join them. His body went numb for a moment – maybe it was because the cold wind (it was almost winter) or probably because the shocking statement Mikasa just said to him. Levi turned his body to Mikasa who stood straight_ _ly_ _two metre_ _s_ _behind him with a serious look on her face while Levi had his mouth opened and his brows furrowed._

" _What?"_

" _Marry me, Levi."_

 _He hoped what he heard right now was a joke. A funny joke that had made by Mikasa to make him laughing like a crazy man. He hoped if what she said was real, he wanted the reality was the one that fake, not real, did not exist._

" _Levi –"_

" _Godammit, Mikasa."_

" _Huh?"_

" _Oh, for God's sake, Mikasa. What the hell – fuck, I damned. You damned."_

" _What –"_

 _Before Mikasa could complete her sentence, Levi cut it while he hold his head, massaged his scalp, and buried his face on his hands. He groaned really hard and made Mikasa narrowed her eyes at him._

" _Don't talk. Follow me." Levi gripped Mikasa's hand and pulled her hand. "Don't you dare to say any words."_

 _The_ _f_ _all_ _'s_ _wind was really cold today. It gave them a signal that winter was on their eyes and the snow would fall anytime soon. Mikasa wanted to protest, she really wanted to. She needed an explanation where Levi wanted to bring her, and absolutely she needed the answer for her question. Did he think she was crazy? Did he think she was really mad? What happened if she asked Levi to marry her? Was that even wrong?_

 _They walked a bit far from the castle and the sun was ready to sink. Mikasa did not even know this kind of place. She never knew about this place. They were passing the forest behind the castle, went pass through it to an open field, and back to another forest where the ground was higher than before. It looked like a hill for her._

" _Levi –"_

 _Mikasa tried to open her mouth but she went wordless with a sudden._

" _Look, you can look at this, right? You can look at this fucking flower field, huh?" He let go Mikasa's hand and showed her a flower field consisted of violets._

" _Levi –"_

" _Don't cut me, brat. I'm not done talking yet." His face showed a really annoyed expression. "See? I planted those damn flowers since two months ago and that was really frustrating. Do you know? I went to this place every single day, listen, every single fucking day_ _and_ _I had to water those flower to make them stay alive and grow up like_ _a_ _damn kid needs a nutrition. I had to plow the dirty ground on the first day before I spread the seeds and that was really disgusting to have an affair with those fertilizers made by horse's shit every single week. Can't you imagine it, horse's shit, really?"_

 _She went to the field to touch the flower. It had been such a long time she never seen any beautiful flowers._

" _You see I have prepared it for a very long time and no one gave a fuck about what I was doing when I just suddenly gone by noon and I had to lie to you that I had an important meeting with that Erwin at that time for the past two month and you didn't even_ _get_ _suspicious about what I was doing. Really? Why are you so dense, Mikasa?" Levi went to the middle of the field where there was a circle spot with no flowers._

" _I had to make a perfect calculation on this area so we're having a big space to stand up side by side because you know what? I made this special spot to propose you_ _ **now**_ _. I should be the one who pulled you here, kneel on my knee, and ask you will you marry me and put this ring I bought two weeks ago at the city. It_ _ **supposes**_ _to be me, not you. You have to say yes and we kiss until I can make you pregnant. Dammit, Mikasa, you're really damned. You ruin my perfect plan because you are so hastily like you want to shit on your pants. Can you at least keep those hormones of yours to make us legal and we can fuck any time you want? Fuck, this is so frustrating. It should be something really romantic because I want to be a romantic person for once in my lifetime like you usually tell me. You piece of shit, you mess up with me. "_

 _Levi was now kneeling_ _at_ _what he said was the special spot while holding a red box consisted of two simple yet beautiful rings. Mikasa walked to him and stood in front of him. She giggled when she saw how annoyed and disappointed Levi's face was._

" _Are you done talking?"_

" _Fucking yes."_

 _She took a deep breath and smiled at him. "You can start to propose me, now."_

" _Really? No. I'm not going to do that. You ruin the moment. I'm not in the mood."_

" _Are you angry with me?"_

 _Levi looked away and rolled his eyes. "You are not blind, Ackerman. I'm angry with you. I hate you."_

 _This kind of moment was one of those funny moments Mikasa loved about Levi. She really loved it when he pouted like a kid and got angry because he was really disappointed. And, of course, she really love it to tease him every single time._

" _If that what you want, I guess I'll find another man who wants to propose me."_

" _What the – just take the damn ring and put it on your finger or I'll kick your ass,_ _ **now**_ _."_

 _Mikasa laughed a bit louder as the respond to Levi's stubborn behaviour. She took the ring on the box and placed it on her ring finger. Smiled widely when she examined the little ring on her finger. "Although you're not going to propose me, I'll be the one who will propose you."_

 _A small smiled formed on Levi's face. He stood up and giggled at his weird girl–_ _fiancée_ _. Arms placed on her hips and heartbeat matched each other. "Shut up and just kiss me."_

 _Their noses rubbed together, sharing the warm feeling to each other._ _Levi's dark hair covered his face and Mikasa could not help but take her hands and pull his hair back. That's when she saw it. Those azure eyes. Just like the ocean, so beautiful and blue. She looked deep into them as he stood on tiptoes to reach her lips. He quickly captured Mikasa's lips. It was warm, and his lips were soft. Passion burned within the kiss. Their eyes were closed, both of us savouring the moment. His arms wrapped around her waist and my fingers intertwined with his._

 _Mikasa's_ _emotions were like fireworks. She always loved when he kissed her. She always loved it when he hold her in his arms and kissed her. This was perfect. This was how it's supposed to be._

 _It was gentle, but captivating. A mixture of sweet root-beer and salty sweat. Mesmerized lips pressed together time after time, transporting both of them to another world. Ragged breathing and dancing tongues brought a fiery heat to the cold fall wind. With just the two of them there, the rest of the world disappeared._

 _Desire ignited the world around them as they became lost in a sea of lust and love. It was a spicy, powerful combination that sent waves of passion crashing over them. The rest of the world was engulfed in their lustful burning flames as their kisses grow more urgent; rushed._

 _As their lips pulled apart, a gentle breeze fluttered over the flame extinguishing the desperate heat. Their breathing came out in short, desperate gasps. The intensity had washed away. The rest of the world was slowly coming back into focus._

" _What are you thinking?" Asked Mikasa when they sat together side by side, watching the moon that started to show up._

" _I'm thinking about how I should punish you because you just ruined my perfect plan."_

 _She blushed really hard thinking about something. "Wh – What are you talking about."_

" _What? What's wrong about I give you a punish – ah, Mikasa, you're thinking something dirty, aren't you?" A naughty smirk on Levi's face made Mikasa flushed, threw her face away from Levi._

" _Shut up."_

" _You're so easy to tease." Mikasa groaned at Levi's statement. "I've thought about it and I guess it will be fit with you."_

 _She narrowed her eyes at him, unsure. "What kind of punishment that's on your sick mind?"_

" _Don't be nervous, brat. I just need you to do three things I will ask you to."_

" _And..?"_

" _Listen to me carefully, Mikasa." Levi fixed his body and looked straight into Mikasa's eyes seriously, holding her hands tightly. "First, you have to promise me that you'll never leave me like I will never leave_ _you_ _. You have to promise me that you will always love me like I love you until the end of the world. You have to promise me that you won't die before I die –"_

" _Levi –"_

" _Because I promise_ _to love and care for you, and I will try in every way to be worthy of your love._ _I will always be honest with you, kind, patient and forgiving._ _I promise to try to be on time._ _I promise to encourage your compassion, because that is what makes you unique and wonderful._ _I promise to nurture your dreams_ _, b_ _ecause through them your soul shines._ _I promise to help shoulder our challenges,_ _for there is nothing we cannot face if we stand together._ _I promise to be your partner in all things,_ _n_ _ot possessing you, but working with you as a part of the whole._ _I promise to you perfect love and perfect trust, for one lifetime with you could never be enough._ _But most of all, I promise to be a true and loyal friend to you."_

 _Mikasa was speechless. Never in a million years had she known that Levi could say something like that to her. She could feel tears were ready to felt down from her eyes. The first drop of her tears felt down when she gobsmacked because the unfamiliar condition in front of her. She really could not say anything. Levi's eyes were so serious, looked deep into her eyes, seek for her answer._

" _Yes, I will." She nodded her head. "Yes, I will promise those things to you." Mikasa circled her arms around Levi's neck. Hold him tightly until she almost chocked him. She cried on his shoulder, gave him all the feelings inside her._

" _Thank you." He buried his head on her neck, patting her back to give her the comfort she needed._

" _Why? You don't need to say those things to me. You already know I will do anything for you."_

" _I have to do that." Levi just smiled and pulled himself from her. Looked at her face where her red nose showing every time she cried. He closed the distance between them again rubbed their noses together. "Because I'm your_ _fiancé."_

 _._

 _._

 _Day changed into week, and week changed into months. It has been a few months since Mikasa's first time wore her favourite thing – her ring – that she had it from Levi. Now, she was sitting on the outdoor couch at the front side of her house, watching the violet flowers at her garden. Mikasa rubbed her swollen stomach and smiled when she imagined the look of another life that was growing up in her stomach._

" _Hey, I bring you a cup of tea." Her husband, Levi, was standing on her side, holding two cups of tea. He gave one cup to Mikasa and sat down beside her._

" _You look exhausted." Mikasa patted Levi's head while he had his head on her shoulder. He took a deep breath and nuzzled his head deeper on the crook of Mikasa's neck. He felt really relaxed after his long day. Mikasa's smell gave him the comfortable and what he called home._

" _Fucking Erwin forced me to train those new recruits. They are all idiots."_

 _She giggled at him. "I think Commander always do that to you. He loves you too much."_

" _That's disgusting." Levi groaned loudly, brought his arms around his wife. "How are you? Is the little kid making another problem?"_

" _Not really. But sometimes the baby makes a big problem like its father."_

" _But you still love me."_

" _Hmm."_

 _The enjoyed the silent and each other companion. It was a really comfortable silence._ _There was no small talk. There was no obligation to discuss things they did not care about. No comments about the weather outside or questions about his job. Instead they basked in the beautiful silence, in the fact that they could sit and enjoy the presence of another person without feeling uncomfortable or antsy or weird. They began to treasure this peaceful silence, because what it said to both of them that they enjoyed this person so much that they did not feel the need to fill the space with meaningless words. The space was filled instead with heat and energy and an unspoken agreement between the two of them that they were just meant to rest on this couch and just_ _be_ _the two of them, together._

" _Eren was here this morning and he asked me to tell you that he wants to meet you." Mikasa broke the silent between two of them. Brewing the hot tea and warming her body._

" _What does that brat want?"_

" _He didn't want to tell me. He said about boy's talk or what_ _ever,_ _I don't really understand. What does he want to talk to you?"_

 _Levi lifted and stretched his body. "He brags into my office every single morning just to say that he wants to be the one who can hold the baby when he born. But of course after I hold him first. That idiot is really weird. I'm not going to bring the entire squad when you're giving a birth. That's not even a damn show."_

" _He just really excited to be an uncle, you know." She laughed when she saw how irritated Levi's face was. "You always says 'he' when you call our baby. Do you think it will be a boy?"_

" _I know it because I'm his father." Levi smiled and kissed Mikasa's cheek. "And because I'm your husband."_

" _That will never get old, huh?"_

" _Absolutely." He moved his legs and walked to the garden of violets. Picked one of them and smell it before he went back to Mikasa and gave the beautiful flower to his beautiful woman. "Do you still remember about three things I ask you to do when I propose you?"_

" _Yeah, I still remember that really weird moment."_

 _Levi rolled his eyes while Mikasa just giggling. "Back to the topic. I think about the second thing you have to do."_

" _What? What you said when you proposed me was just the first?"_

" _You didn't pay attention of what I said to you that time. I remembered I said the word '_ _ **first**_ _'."_

" _You're cunning." Mikasa pouted at him. After all, after all this time, he still remember about those punishments he wanted her to do._

" _It's simple, Mikasa. I just want to ask your permission to name our first baby '_ _ **Sora**_ _'."_

" _Why '_ _ **Sora**_ _'?"_

 _Levi took a glance at her before look at the blues sky. "I don't know. I just love it when you usually spell that word. And because I think that would be fit him. You love violets so much and I – maybe – love the sky too much. They have the same colour. Clear blue and gives us the serenity every time we see both of them. It seems like they complete each other. When I look at the sky, I feel really free. It's so high, so wide, yet so bright. I want to fly with the birds and be free. I can feel my body is lifted up when I close my eyes and stand up under the sky. Feels like it calls me to join it up there. Looks like it gives its hand for me to reach. And it's really sad to see when the sky becomes grey, becomes darker than before. To me, it seems like someone out there is crying and the sky is sad to see he or she cries. The sky tries to be more sociable. It tries to feel the same way with them who cry out there."_

 _The wind was blew a bit hard. Swaying their raven hair._

" _The sky is up there, giving us the shelter from whatever above it. It's limitless. We can't see the end of the sky, can we? We can't even touch it. Once, I read an article about the sky few years ago. It says that sky represents spirit, thought, and creative energy._ _It represents our ability to think and to communicate, as well as our creativity. It can also be associated with power, creativity, spontaneity, and inventiveness._ _I just want our son to be someone who can represent all of those elements. I want him to be someone who stands at the higher place but protects everything under him. I don't need him to be a man who's stronger than anybody. But I just want him to be the one who will make the others become stronger than they ever be. I want him to be someone who will give people the serenity but still knows his limit. I just want him to be special."_

Those memories flooded back to Mikasa's mind. Brought back all the beautiful memories with Levi. She could not help it anymore. Her tears fell down so hard, mixing with the sky that still crying like there would be no tomorrow. And she knew, that she would not has tomorrow.

"And the third."

Mikasa lifted her head and looked at Levi's face. He tried really hard to make a smile. "You still has the last thing you need to promise me."

"Forget those unimportant things! Don't speak, you idiot! You have to focus on your breathing! Please, Levi, I beg you to listen to me this time. You have to stop talking or you will hurt yourself again and again. You –"

"And the third..."

"Levi! You jerk can't you –"

"You have to let me go."

"I'm not going to let you go because you'll be alright, for God's sake! You will be alright and we will come home soon!"

"And..."

"Stop talking, Levi!"

"Tell the child on your stomach ' _I love you_.'"

Suddenly, all of the sound except the rain was shut down. No one was making any sounds. All of the bodies were stunned, their eyes were focused on Mikasa who had her eyes wide opened.

"Mi – Mikasa, are you pregnant?" Eren was the one who broke the silent. His face was really priceless. Worries, shock, angry, and all those disappointed feelings were mixed together in his face.

"How..." Mikasa hold Levi's hand tighter than before. Tears streamed down her face when she saw Levi tried really hard to keep his eyes opened. His hand was really cold. She could not thinking anymore. She did not know whether the cold on his hand was caused by his body or even the rain. "How did you know?"

Levi's eyes focused on Mikasa's, tried to see those grey eyes on her beautiful face. He knew that it would be his last time to see her face. He knew that it would be the last time he could feel her warm hand hold him tightly like those amazing nights. He knew that it would be the last time he could touch her porcelain skin and caressed her tears like those nights when she had nightmares. He knew that it would be the last time he could say her name over and over again. He knew that it would be the last time he could tell her that he loved her so _fucking_ much. And he knew that it would be the last time of his life.

Levi gave his small smile to Mikasa and she knew that her world split down in the middle for forever.

"Because I'm your husband."

* * *

"Sora, what are you doing?" The young boy with a silky raven hair was facing the window, looking the view outside where the rain poured really hard like it was ready to sink the world. His grey eyes could not see at long distance because the rain blocked his view.

"Uncle Armin?" The boy named Sora turned his head to Armin who walked to him. His innocent face was really flat, like his parents. His raven hair was really black, like his parents. Sora turned his head back to the window while he hold something on his little hands.

Armin noticed about the thing Sora hold on his hand and took a look at his hand when he stood beside him. "What's that, Sora?"

"It's a necklace." Sora lifted his hand and brought a hand-made necklace to Armin's view. It was made by a little thread with an _'S'_ symbol hung on it. "I want to give it to Daddy." He said innocently, waiting his Dad to come home.

"That's really cute." Armin smiled. "Why do you want to give it to your Dad?"

"Because he said he would give me a necklace with a Wings of Freedom pendant on it if I made him a necklace with my name on it. He said he would take me to the city when Mum was not home and helped him to find a gift for Mum if I stayed at home with you and waited for them come home."

"That would be really fun. Do you know why your Dad want you to help him to find a gift for your Mum?" A cup of hot chocolate was placed by Armin on table besides Sora while he hold another cup on his hand. He looked at the four-years-boy who seemed so peaceful looking through the window.

"He said Mum's birthday will come sooner." Armin gulped the hot liquid slowly. Smiled when he remember that the boy's Mum's birthday will be on the next week. "I made a two necklace, for Mum and Dad. The other one will be given to Mum on her birthday."

A big palm landed on Sora's head and made him turned his head to the one who had the hand. "You are a really good kid, aren't you?"

Sora smiled and turned his head at the window again, for many times this noon. He hold the necklaces tighter on his hands with a big smile on his face. "They will come home soon, right? Dad will be come home very soon after the expedition ends, right, Uncle?"

Armin smiled sweetly at the little boy, messing with the top of the young boy's head.

"Yeah, they will come home soon. Your Dad will come home soon."


End file.
